vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149415-destination-arcterra
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- Well, as it's the continuing story of Drusera, post-Omni-Core, then yeah, most likely. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- most likely.although it's not expicitly said | |} ---- ---- I tried to pm you here but it says you cannot accept pms, anyway I tried to reach you out in the game I sent you a ingame friend request, is you ign Tex Arcana? I( have 3 toons with similar name Kampalo Palo, Kampolo Polo and Kampulo Pulo (I am not very original with names) | |} ---- This is something I fear as well. Exiles far outnumber the Dominion, and getting proper access to this dungeon is going to be a nightmare. Especially with 24h lockout, this effectively means Dominion will have almost no to none access to this dungeon. And if that is the case, then this event is simply not acceptable as a part of the player base will not be able to see this content. | |} ---- PM sent. Sorry, my box was full. :lol: | |} ---- More than likely. Fresh 50's there's a lot to do, but 50's been around starving for new stuff. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I think they missed a trick to do a SWTOR and allow the factions to work together competing against a more powerful enemy. I would have preferred that they allowed both Exile and Dominion to group up but I understand a good few are against having a unified faction but it would have prevented one side being locked out of content because of imbalances. | |} ---- Yep it's a stupid idea and I hope they rethink it sharpish if that is worded correctly. If it's like World Bosses now and you just have to kill some stuff to unlock it fair enough but if it's going to shut one faction out then they better be sure to make it a PvP zone so we can at least ruin their attempts!! :lol: Edited February 1, 2016 by Charge | |} ---- ---- ---- Nah it's just me taking the pee...at least we'd be able to do something then instead of just watch their progress bar rocket up! ;) | |} ---- True. Could use some additional aurin tails for my collection. | |} ---- Besides me questioning for a moment if it's "signaled" or "signalled" this part kinda makes me feel iffy... Sure it might be a back and forth initially as people swarm into the content and it may not be too obvious a difference, but how will that actually work? Hell just remembering the whole Malgrave event, exiles always won that race unless we had active soldiers. There are a lot of questions revolving around this. However if it is like what I think it will be, no good will come of this design choice. Edited February 1, 2016 by Typrop | |} ---- ---- Another point that Carbine urgently needs to work on....see Typ's post. | |} ---- ---- I had edited my post to correctly reflect my statement, in a bit of a rush Edited February 1, 2016 by Typrop | |} ---- ---- Depends what country you are in. If you are from the UK then there is nothing wrong with the spelling. verb (used without object), signaled, signaling or (especiallyBritish) signalled, signalling. Edited February 1, 2016 by Scarran | |} ---- ---- That could work. | |} ---- So basically its just switching everyday. Pointless, just have it opened. Maybe if the event started at random times or or a set time, this would work. Epsecially on the PVP servers where Dom is more prevelant. What PVP players? Edited February 1, 2016 by Orrestes | |} ---- I would actually have preferred if they enabled pvp for this event on the pve servers. It would also give Dominion a chance as a well organised group can take out a larger group easily but again similar to unified factions forced PvP fighting on a PvE server apparently is a big no no. Edited February 1, 2016 by Scarran | |} ---- of course it's a big no no. Especially if it's forced. Why do you think people play on a PvE server? | |} ---- ---- It is only forced for this event though, and not for every other part of the game. I understand not everyone enjoys PvP but some of us do enjoy it but dislike always on PvP that PvP servers bring. I would class it no worse than someone on a PvE server entering into the Battlegrounds or Arena. Just this time the PvP players would work alongside PvE players to help unlock PvE content for those wishing to do the Dungeon run. | |} ---- ---- It's irrelevant whether it's only forced for this event or not. The point of playing on a PvE server is that I am never forced to engage into PvP to see the content of the game. If PvP is being forced on content of the game, then it defies the point of playing on a PvE server. If I want to do PvP, I will flag myself accordingly or join a battleground/arena team. Forcing people to engage into PvP to see content is wrong. WoW made the same mistake with their legendary quest line in Pandaria. Either you're full PvP from the start, or you give people the choice. Forcing people to engage into PvP content to do PvE or the other way around is just bad game design. | |} ---- ---- Forced PvP is never good in a game not properly designed from the ground up to accommodate it. There;s a reason the PvP servers are totally dead in Wildstar and have been for a very long time - it's a PVE game that attempted to bolt on some world PvP and it didn't work (as almost every MMO that attempts this finds out). Nothing is going to change that fact. Whether this is PvP-enabled or disabled doesn't much matter anyway - the massive population imbalance will sink the concept. They need to be finding ways to pull down the barrier between factions (on the PVE servers) not stubbornly flogging the dead horse of faction rivalry. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, we are actually about 3 remaining dominion players... or got a party with 4 players this weekend but it felt like a very populated day on the server :P But hoping this release is closely tied with steam launch hopefully there will be more players coming in. If pvp servers are still around perhaps more new people are trying those out, or if we all meet up on a merged to Jabbit. A bit boring on Jabbit though if people don't flag for pvp :/ I don't mind being on the lesser populated faction, me and my friends even faction changed back in the days from horde to lowpopulated alliance in wow and we got quite some good world pvp going on every now and then :) However, I'm also about to level up my Aurin so I will have access to both factions. But fighting as underdog is a bit more challanging =) Back in early days of Rift, the less popular faction Guardians organized themselves well and created the feared "Pain train" guild that dominated world pvp =) So anything can happen, if there will be possible to pvp that is (merging to one pve server only might make it harder). I'm also a bit worried about new gear upgrade system. Hopefully they adapt the starting lvl50 gear for pvp if needed, like replace the current blues with new stats to make gap similar to what it is today. | |} ---- That's another thing as well...although there is nothing wrong with commiting oneself to a nice sudoku. ;) I noticed that in one article they mentioned that runes would be upgradable: We've already had many many issues with the debatable complexity/simplicity of "the art of runing". I honestly jsut went "oh...well that's going to be interesting to see how that pans out" | |} ---- ---- Don't worry, I'm sure there'll be some bug or exploit which will allow players to PvP flag other players against their will :D | |} ---- Problem being is there was already a thread about unified factions and a number of people do not want this so I cannot see that happening anytime soon. So if your not going to unify the factions for the event or provide pvp for the event to give the lesser faction a chance the only alternative is just open it up to everyone no matter who collects the keys and thus making the event null and void. As I said in my post no one wants the pvp as it's a big no no. | |} ---- Yea, that's what's worrying me a bit if servers will be merged to one pve server/region only and no pvp servers. People can flag themselves for pvp, but will they? Or will it just be kill stealing that rewards a key? I fear it can be a bit boring. Because I understand that forced pvp on a pve server is not an option :( | |} ---- PvP won't be necessary. There are many ways to make faction pop. irrelevant in things like this. WAR did it with their RvR, other games have done it with similar events. And please for the love of Pappy, STOP PRETENDING THE FACTIONS NEED TO BE JOINED. They don't, it's a bad idea, and it would end badly. You aren't bringing in any new players doing it, and you aren't keeping anyone who wouldn't stay with the factions in place. Could also be that keys drop like PaP, and everyone who hits a boss has a chance regardless of faction. If they stack, then the "losing" faction could carry keys over into the next time the event goes, and would more easily take the dungeon.... or any number of ways to get around pop imbalance. | |} ---- Well crap. Just when I thought they might have learned what not to do. *puts wallet back in pocket* <-- that's not coming out until this system goes live. Sorry, nope, been burned too many times already. | |} ---- ---- That's ludicrous. There's no way carbine is blind to the population differences, and making them moot for an event like this is exceedingly simple. And I didnt get the impression at all that any new system besides the new dungeon is based on the blizzard event. The factions arent going anywhere, and theres no actual reason they should. Edited February 1, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- Welcome to "Destination Arcterra"—WildStar's next exciting content update! During this release cycle, players will travel to some of the most remote and mysterious locations on planet Nexus, surrounded by a motley crew of famous heroes, dangerous enemies, and the deadliest critters this side of the Fringe. And it’ll be available soon on the WildStarPTR. Arriving in ArcterraThe recently discovered frozen wasteland of Arcterra is full of mysterious ruins, dangerous creatures, and ancient technology. This brand new max-level zone offers dynamic content and events for solo players or groups of roving adventurers, presenting new challenges at every turn. "Snowballing" Boss Encounters: As players defeat bosses across the frozen wastes of Arcterra, even more powerful bosses appear—offering greater challenges and awesome rewards! Heavy Weather: During this blizzard event, players will compete to collect keys from epic bosses—opening up exclusive access to a secret dungeon for their faction. Loot, Loot and More Loot: Arcterra has its own reward track, offering dedicated players cool loot like new costume pieces, a unique mount, and more. Vault of the ArchonWildStar's world story continues with Chapter 2 of the Nexus Saga—Vault of the Archon. Located deep in the frozen wastes of Arcterra is the mysterious Vault of the Archon, rumored to contain the Eldan’s most forbidden secrets. This new story-driven instance will continue the epic tale of Drusera and the escalating conflict with the malevolent Entity. Awesome gameplay: This instance features unique gameplay mechanics, secret locations, and memorable boss encounters. Unforgettable Storytelling: Join Dorian Walker and Artemis Zin in this epic adventure with breathtaking environments, great cinematics, and fully voiced NPCs. Play with your friends: Vault of the Archon now supports multi-player! Players can either choose to play solo, or experience it with their friends. And There's More to Come...Keep your eyes open for further updates on even more exciting things happening during Destination Arcterra and beyond—including information about everyone's favorite Lopp fortune teller, tidbits about undead zombie pirates, and protips about how to make your most awesome gear even awesomer. Stay tuned! | |} ---- It would make sense to have keys carrying over to losing faction. But doesn't it itch in your fingers to kill opposite faction if they stand hitting your boss?:) That's why I want pvp to happen. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Idk. I imagine it would feel like the current WB's. I'm always happy to hit them with both Dom and Exiles... the more the merrier in my opinion. But I can see your point... | |} ---- Good points. I guess it's too early for speculation at this point. We'll have to wait and see what other information they have for us first before we can properly discuss this. | |} ---- Lumanai heavily leans Exile. Warhound is almost exclusively Dominion now. There would be no war. The faction imbalance on each PVP serve is ridiculous now. | |} ---- Thanks, Nazryn. Well I'm excited for the new story progress. ^^ The question of who helped the Eldan has been itching at my mind since forever, so I hope we get some nuggets of info there! Just hope all this zone boss stuff happens frequently enough that I get a chance to see it and participate. Not sure how I feel about a 24-hour faction lock (even though I play the faction that would likely see the most use of it). I always felt guilty for dominating VoA in Wintergrasp. | |} ---- ---- ---- You know what else is ludicrous - pretty much everything they've done so far....go figure why some of us are skeptical they can get this thing right!! | |} ---- The quote says "even Artifcats" ... you only get them in raids at the moment :P | |} ---- Indeed. in WAR, Chaos was always underplayed. But we never had issues in RvR because the longer the Empire controlled a zone, the more bonuses Chaos got. To the point that I once stopped a 40 man group from taking a keep solo on my Magus. Granted we wouldn't need anything as intense as WAR's system (as it was intended to balance large scale PvP). But its not hard to implement systems that have the same effect. Either keys carrying over until they are used, or stacking bonuses for the losing faction. Thats a bit of an overstatement (read: this is untrue to the point of hilarity). W* has done some things amazingly, many things well, many things adequately and some things poorly, with a few things being done disastrously. The vast majority of players don't ever engage in the "pity party over nothing" that vocal minorities drone on about here on the forums. Just like every MMO, W* has had hiccups, and had things not work out as intended. But it's no so far gone to be unlike any other slow / low pop AAA release. Edited February 1, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- ---- ---- Let's hope so. I wont pass too much judgment on anything yet. Will let it get on the PTR etc and have a peak and see how this whole factions thing will work out along with these new upgrades. Hopefully they aren't what they sound like and we're getting some misinformation. I think it's good they are looking to do different things but let's hope it's in the right way! | |} ---- Hopefully this is a minor example of raid gear that can be upgraded? I really, really don't want another grind above runes for each gear upgrade i get :( | |} ---- I was going to point that out, but Charge beat me to it.... Ultimately I think that this is interesting news and I'll at least be logging in to do Vault of the Archon. However there are just a lot of questions I feel mainly revolving around execution of this stuff that has many brows(myself included) raised. A lot of bits and pieces everywhere right now Edited February 1, 2016 by Typrop | |} ---- Looking forward to this, hopefully it will drop major focuses at a decent rate. While we're getting by with the current system, I can't imagine going into a new raid tier with the current salvage and drop rates. Also, people need to be more hyped for the Eldan Forge. We've been waiting for this since before Drop 3. Hopefully Carbine gives more concrete details soon because the various websites have got things about it all sorts of muddled. | |} ---- ---- ---- Its the item upgrade system, and all these articles are reporting different things. One says that its 5 item level per upgrade, others say its a max of 5. Some say you upgrade items and runes, another says that its just for weapons. I imagine that the majority of people getting this news don't play Wildstar so its understandable they didn't get the details exact, though some of the mistakes are amusing (one article mentions being able to bring low level toons into the new raid). | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What is an Artif-cats? Are these cats from the Artif or the Antarctif? Polar Cats? Cold Cats? Frozen Cats? :P | |} ---- ---- New content is always a good thing, and the screenshots look gorgeous! Looking forward to exploring the new zone and expansion to the story. Also props to the devs for having the new story-mode instances scale like Expeditions do--that has been a widely lauded feature and I'm sure people will have fun with it whether they go in solo or in small groups. The faction-lockout system for the blizzard-associated world event seems like an odd choice to me but we're already tolerating R12 operating on a similar resource-gathering competition followed by a faction lockout. I expect we'll survive a similar system in a new zone, although having it on a daily lockout timer seems a little slow as a turnaround time. As for the upgrade system, the devil is in the details and there's really not enough of them yet to know what it means. I'm looking forward to hearing more about it. | |} ---- Literally my favorite PvP battleground ever (including the ones in WAR, WoW, and by a slight margin over Huttball, SWTOR too. | |} ---- The are very rare pink cats you sometimes see!! :lol: | |} ---- Cool Cat can save the kids, Cool Cat can save Nexus. | |} ---- Oh...hopefully they don't ruin it for you then I think it's okay, but extremely easy to be terrible with one sided matches. | |} ---- ---- It changes the ilvl of the gear, so should not affect instanced-pvp as players will continue to be rallied to the same point. | |} ---- The plan (for now, things could change, etc, usual qualifications) is for the 'normal' version of the instance to be balanced about on par with Datascape--so that guilds that have cleared GA can begin working on both RMT and DS at their leisure. The 'hardmode' versions of the encounters would then be the new tier of rewards and challenge. | |} ---- I hope this works out. It sounds like a good plan; I just hope it doesn't end up like Y-83. I'd hate for it not to be run, but I'd also hate for people to miss DS too. But glad it will keep GA relevant. | |} ---- ---- I agree. I think SD is in a good place, but we're definitely experiencing some of the fights being too easy right off the bat (maelstrom comes to mind). But I think that's more about not spending a lot of time fixing old content at this point. It's OK for old content to become easier though. Problem is, if the new raid is harder than DS, people will do DS. If it's easier, people won't do DS. I guess that's just kind of the way it goes, though. Edited February 1, 2016 by SlyJeff | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thats good that there's another path. Questions though. 1. Pink Weapon? Is it going to also drop in RMT as it does in DS? Normal modes or both? Also, upgrading, I know the new salvage upgrade mentioned upgrading, but will there also be ways to upgrade it to be higher iLvl than the gear what currently drops in hardmode RMT or is the salvage way to go? I know it was mentioned that Pinks in the game will be not be obsolete as new content comes out, will this stay true? 2. Difficulty. Normal RMT on par with DS is great for guilds in GA. Is the normal difficulty the current DS, or when DS20 first came out. DS has obvioiusly been nerfed since f2p. 3. Gear. Everyone wants gear. Normal RMT gear going to be iLvl 116/120? | |} ---- The item components from the new salvaging is for the Eldan Forge system. The upgrades to keep pink weapons relevant is likely to take the form of additional imbument steps, like the one added to the eldan gauntlets. | |} ---- Can't really give out any major loot details at the moment, sorry. The stuff from RMT that is going up on the PTR is 100% encounter and mechanic testing/iteration. Everything else is slated to be completed in the coming weeks and months, so outside of general encounter details / instance progression, there's not much spoiling I can do ^_^ | |} ---- ---- ---- Also, proper shoes on Mechari. These are the issues that the people really (should) care about. | |} ---- ---- You'll get your mechari voice when I get my Chua warrior. >_> | |} ---- Yeah, now that I'm home from work and can actually see the images... Beautiful environment work, as per usual. Looks like the zones have the new lighting tech, too. Gah, I can't wait for that to work its way through the rest of the game. It makes everything pop so vividly. | |} ---- And you'll get your Chua warrior when I get my Draken all the things. | |} ---- Honestly, I would reverse it.... Do NOT start with the lockout and first see if the dungeon is actually being ran by people. If people are clearing it, then you can still introduce the lock, with an increase in rewards. People love running it, and the increased incentive will entice people to do more effort, cause they know it was/is worth it. | |} ---- It's only a switch if both sides remain committed and on the ball. I like the idea of a randomized +/- 2 hour timer or something, but this essentially is going to be a 'set time' already (24hours after the prior unlock). If the faction that didn't get it on Monday misses their window and isn't ready to roll, then quick work from the other side could maintain their hold for multiple days. Ultimately though, what will really make or break this is whether the instance is any good. If it sucks, then the issue won't be getting control from the other side, it will be getting enough people together to do the unlock at all because no one will care. Hear that Carbine? You need to deliver on this thing. Shoot for something as good as your best dungeons, and avoid the biggest mistakes of Adventures or dungeons that are too long. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thats because WoW was *cupcake* in that regard. Games like WAR got it right, and made faction control mechanics fun regardless of faction pop. | |} ---- WAR was at heart a RvR / PvP game, built from the ground up with PvP in mind. WoW was always a PVE game with some PvP features bolted on, as is Wildstar. It's an important distinction. | |} ---- It is an important distinction, but not in this context. I'm referring to the Zone control mechanics, which were NOT PvP exclusive. Those same mechanics could be copy-pasted to WS and simply focused on the Blizzard event and Dungeon access rather than zone keeps, and it would work just as well. I'm not comparing apples to oranges, I'm pointing to a faction control system that was equitable; and negated any benefits population imbalance might have granted one faction over the other. | |} ---- ---- Zone control mechanics without PvP are somewhat meaningless. It just becomes a PVE race, a numbers game. Yes you can likely factor in certain boosts and balances to help the underpopulated faction along, but essentially it's still rather meaningless. But of course you can't have meaningful PvP when it's optional, with people flagging themselves if they feel like it. Either you build a PvP zone (even on a PVE server) or you don't. As always with these things, a path of least resistance will become apparent and players will take it - understandably, because all they really want is the PVE rewards. | |} ---- ---- *sigh* Ok I'll explain this slowly. In WAR, the longer one faction hels a zone, the more bonuses the other faction got. In that game, these bonuses helped players to more easily take or defend RvR keeps and complete PvE goals to contribute towards zone capture. In Wildstar, with this event specifically, this same system could be used. Lets say each 20 man boss drops 1 key and you need 5 to unlock the dungeon for your faction. first to 5 wins control for that day. The system could work a number of ways, including: 1) Each day Faction X controls the Dungeon, Faction Y gets a boost in Key drops. e.g. after 2 days of Exile control, Dominion Kills grant 2 keys instead of 1 per boss. After 3 days, Dominion kills grant 3 keys, etc. 2) Each day faction X controls the Dungeon, Faction Y gets combat bonuses against the blizzard bosses e.g. after 2 days of Exile control, a 20m boss would take only 15 Dom to kill. After 3 days, a 20m boss would take 10 Dom to kill, etc 3) Keys stack and keys not used to unlock the dungeon carry over to the next day. E.G. day 1: Exiles collect 5, Dom collects 2 : Exile unlock day 2: Dom has 2, collects 3 | Exiles have 0, collect 3 before Dom cap the Event. etc There are, of course, other ways to implement this kind of system. But these are just some potential options. The point I'm making, is that as long as Carbine are literally not out for the entirety of development, there is no reason faction imbalance should impact this event in a substantially negative way | |} ---- ---- I played WAR from beta through most of it's lifespan, so I'm perfectly familiar with how it works. No need to go slow on my account. But Wildstar can't use a faction balancing system that requires any form of PvP, so it will need to be a PVE solution. As you say there's a number of ways a PVE faction balancing system might be implemented. However, at this point we've not details about what Carbine have in mind so it's just conjecture util something appears on the PTR. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks Sunshine. Would it be more appropriate to think of it as similar to the Defile's siege of the lightspire event, with snowballing bosses (e.g. the architect, conductor, etc) that lead to a big boss (e.g. the Dreadwatcher), and then which ever faction makes it through unlocks the "dungeon" (e.g. the lightspire). But then inside that dungeon is more content for the day (instead of just story exposition)? Edited February 1, 2016 by Nazryn | |} ---- You seem to misunderstand... I'm pretty sure all of us welcome new things, but we do have valid concerns on how it will impact us. "Didn't even try pvp with collecting keys"? No, exactly for the point if it is PvP. I don't want to PvP in Wildstar, I don't want to be forced to do it see any content. Content that is locked behind a PvP requirement is content I will not see. Reason? I simply suck at PvP, and I don't want to deal with the stress it brings, especially not after a day of work. And that is in my opinion the main reason why people opose such a thought. | |} ---- Can you tell us how many bosses/mini-bosses RMT will have? Edited February 1, 2016 by Alfalfa | |} ---- I'm actually more confused by this than the previous information. :P It's good to know this is an event and not a dungeon, but I don't fully understand (and maybe am not meant to yet) how faction-lock part works. Is it that players from both factions freely farm the 2-person bosses for keys? And then whichever side farms enough keys first gains access to the 5/20 person boss fights? And when they've killed the final boss, does the event go dormant for 24 hours, or can it be repeatedly farmed by the successful faction until the next blizzard begins? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- There's no indication it will be "locked to the bigger faction". Seriously, most of this thread is invented speculation with no basis in actual coming gameplay. It's an exercise in futility to pretend we know anything about the upcoming mechanics long before they are finalized and information is released. | |} ---- No, stop being so pessim- Oh ffs, you are right. There's gonna be nothing but hundreds of aurin everywhere. Really though, I don't think they would do something like that where the faction with the much larger population has a huge advantage of accessing a new dungeon. There has to be something to even it out. Ummm you are clearly in the minority because that would just make me mad to the point of server transferring, and if you only had that many people on the one side then that leads to me to believe that some people felt the same way. In fact, that actually happened to me. Edited February 1, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- So, is that different than the 'snowballing' series of bosses also mentioned by the article? or does the snowballing of bosses also require the blizzard event too? | |} ---- Just realized RMT isn't the best acronym. I'm seeing many "reported for RMT" jokes in the future... | |} ---- Will have 7 bosses with at least 7 minibosses. | |} ---- ---- If it is like that, then I guess I'll just have to give up on ever participating. xD I am hoping that further clarification shows that isn't the case, but... aah. | |} ---- Sudoku is a math puzzle. I think you meant "Seppuku"... unless you really meant to imply that spending 500 plat on a character for upgrades was going to drive you to add numbers together on a grid. :blink: Either way, looking forward to seeing the new stuff. I actually thought the rune system was pretty well re-done, hopefully this new upgrade system will add some additional depth to the character building. The new are sounds interesting. I'm a little apprehensive about the whole faction lock-out thing, but as someone who primarily plays Exiles, I don't think that's going to get in my way too much. Edited February 2, 2016 by Srfrogg23 | |} ---- This is accurate. Not all of the minibosses have been created yet, which is why it's not an exact #. Will likely end up being around 11 or so. Edited February 2, 2016 by CRB_Timetravel | |} ---- ---- ---- Personally I think the last thing this game needs is more lame world events like the life tree, and some of the other collect these and kill a boss type events. What the game needs more of are some instanced group finder content that people actually want to queue for. I'm not sure if after a year plus that they have figured it out the ever will, game slike RIFT and Wow, and EQ2 are staying popular by offering fun easy accessible group content. Along with more challenging stuff for people that like it. Adventures, and shiphands just don't cut it.... | |} ---- SWTOR actually has 8 & 16, they could probably do 10 & 20. Where SWTOR really shines is that they have multiple difficulties for group content. They offer three for each raid. Story, Hard, and Nightmare. It sure makes things easy for casual guilds, and for using the group finder. Each level of content has its own lockout, and it's boss by boss. | |} ---- ---- ---- ....That was sarcasm right...? | |} ---- Nope | |} ---- Please tell me you play on Jabbit, I'll run malgrave with you :D | |} ---- http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/commit-sudoku | |} ---- ---- Entity, Exile. Problem is not due to population as I even get to see more than 100 Exiles in Thayd but almost no body want to do adventure anymore as they all want to do is dungeons due to better reward. Adventure is pretty much dead after the sim event. | |} ---- ---- While It's nice that the handful of raiders are getting a new raid to keep them occupied, would it kill to make something for the 95%+ of players that don't do conventional raiding? A few boss-in-a-box encounters or a 10man instance like Karazhan would be nice, y'know something easily puggable but a little more engaging than world bosses. :wacko: Well at least the new zone looks really nice, I hope the older zones will start to look as good with the new lighting, if that's still a thing. | |} ---- Once they put bosses on individual lockouts, GA should fill this need. | |} ---- Lol, gotya. Makes sense now, love the picture :rolleyes: | |} ---- Serious now, I read this post and I see, oh update other stuff for the mass amount (ha!) of solo/small group poeple that dont do raiding because raiders don't really need stuff being it having such a small playerbase. Raiders haven't had new content since release. 10man instance is raiding. Just requires less people, but you know what, don't worry, all those pug GA's are worthless because instead of 10, you need 20. I personally think there are way more people going into GA than just 95%. | |} ---- Don't get me wrong. I wasn't having a pop at raiders, obviously they've been waiting close to two years for new content and deserve something new to do but at the same time there should be engaging end game content for people that don't want to sit behind someone on a mic for hours on end. Currently the 'endgame' for the pug crew is pretty much contracts, which is hardly what I would call a 2016 AAA mmo experience. As for GA being regular pug content, I'll reserve judgement until the lockout system is fixed and we get a proper party finder. | |} ---- ---- ---- So, to be honest, WS has pretty much developed at a perfect pace for me. I've always had something to work on. But this is because I raid, and I raid on a relaxed schedule, and we have progression raided from the beginning (we've always had appropriately geared folks from the moment we stepped into GA). So for me, Redmoon will come out at just about the perfect time. Assuming things go to plan, we'll have downed Avatus and had a little bit of time to farm DS and work on Agumentors, so we can start right in on hardmode redmoon. The only content issue I've had have been that once you are in raid gear, the rest of the content becomes too easy/not relevant. Even then I've kept busy cause the dungeons are fun, but it has been getting a little old recently. I'm lucky to be in the "sweet spot"; the hardcore raiders have been farming DS for over a year, and the non-raiders have been hungry for content not long after every drop. But there are some of us happily chugging along with new stuff to do. | |} ---- i would rather shove nails into my eyes while eating shards of glass. malgrave trail is horrible. way too long and the random stuff that can happen at the very end and cost you a medal is straight up garbage design. before all the changes it wasn't that bad. now i avoid it like the plague that it is lol. | |} ---- ---- We're working on the plan for RMT itemization including possible adjustments to crafting, Runes, Class Set Armor, and BoE drops within the raid. Nothing has been finalized yet. We'll post a rough draft of our plan for RMT itemization/crafting once we have agreed on a plan. Edited February 3, 2016 by CRB_Meerkat | |} ---- ---- The unfortunate acronym. :( | |} ---- unfortunate... or excellent??? | |} ---- ---- ---- Feel free to watch the livestream archive when its over, but it really sounded like the losing faction would have another chance at access at the next blizzard event, which happens every three hours. I don't know why some websites are reporting it as a 24 hour lockout, it certainly wouldn't be the only inaccuracy in those articles. | |} ---- ---- any tl:dr version? | |} ---- ---- Lots of solo and group content in Arcterra, as well as interesting lore. Dungeon Chase event coming soon, Hoverboard Invitational coming back sometime. Drop 7 and Steam release probably going to happen at similar times, but aren't tied together. Devs get all the cool cheats. Edited February 5, 2016 by dinwitt | |} ---- Lies! He was clearly pushing more than one button :D :D :D | |} ---- Wildeave has a summary now. Watching the relevant part of the livestream again, I have some other thoughts on how the blizzard event might go down. Bosses are available for half an hour, every three hours. There was no mention of respawns, but Downtown did say you could snipe a boss the other faction needs to prevent them from completing the key. Which makes me think that key progress resets only when a faction gets all five pieces, and persists through blizzard events until that happens. Additionally, it seems that bosses won't respawn until the next blizzard, so if the lower pop faction can consistently snipe a boss the higher pop doesn't have then they could conceivably get access before the other faction despite the population difference. TLDR, if the blizzard event set up is how I think it is then it appears to reward coordination over population. | |} ---- ----